flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
The Listeners
What the Hosts Believe About Their Fans :; They expect Elliott to know the correct terminology for everything in the ''Star Wars'' universe. :: Episode 15: D-War: Dragon Wars @11:30 :; They have a passing familiarity with the Crank franchise. :: Episode 15: D-War: Dragon Wars @22:15 :; They are subway commuters, insomniacs, and/or trolley drivers. :: Episode 15: D-War: Dragon Wars @27:45 :; They include a Josiah from Shreveport, Bumfuck County, state name withheld. :: Episode 20: 10,000 B.C. @25:45 :; They include a lot of ladies, most of those being fans of Stuart. :: Episode 30: Bangkok Dangerous @43:50) :: The Floppers refer to these female fans as "Femans." (Episode 94: Conan the Barbarian @43:00 :; They, like Stuart, possess the taste to have already seen the movie Mindhunters a few times. :: Episode 34: Mirrors @21:10 :; Approximately two of them would be familiar with A Contract with God (1978 graphic novel by Will Eisner). :: Episode 36: The Spirit @03:30 :; They like "mouth music" less than Elliott might imagine. :: Dan, Episode 36: The Spirit @33:40 :; They are all collectively to blame when there is no listener mail. :: Episode 41: 12 Rounds @46:00 :; As much as 5% of them are non-nerds. :: Episode 49: Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li @03:10 :; Their primary frame of reference for women's fashions is characters from the ''Star Wars'' universe. :: Episode 49: Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li @18:40 :; They all had HBO growing up. :: Episode 50: Delgo @14:30 :; They include a large contingent of comic book-reading women. :: Episode 51: X-Men Origins: Wolverine @04:45 :; They are not necessarily fans of Movie Minutes in particular. :: Episode 55: The Ugly Truth @50:30 :; They like when things are simple and clear, but not in a condescending way. :: Episode 62: Legion @04:00 :; They are huge sports fans. :: Episode 63: From Paris With Love @33:40 :; They are mainly Tweens, who are Justin Bieber fanatics. :: Episode 92: Country Strong @22:00 :; Some of the listener mail comes from inmates of the county jail. :: Episode 94: Conan the Barbarian @33:30 :; Most of them are jerks. :: Episode 117: Seeking Justice @56:20 :; They include some people who have at least one tiny doll hand. :: Episode 133: Bullet to the Head @07:50 :; They include a lot of filmmakers, heartbreakers, love takers, and bread bakers. :: Episode 136: ATM @45:10 :; They include G.I. Joe nerds. :: Episode 153: G.I. Joe: Retaliation @14:45 :; They know what Dan's talking about. :: Episode 195: The Golden Child @03:10 :; All of them "like facts." :: Episode 206: The Choice @11:50 :; Not every listener is a fan. Some are "hate listeners." :: Episode 209: Pay the Ghost @05:50 :; They can't appreciate Dan's "great face acting." :: Episode 243: The Bye Bye Man @14:30 Notable Listeners :; Gerard Butler :: Episode 57: Sorority Row @07:40 :; Selena Gomez :: Episode 142: Getaway @13:35 :; Melanie Griffith :: Episode 41: 12 Rounds @56:00 :; Erik Marcisak :: Episode 245: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III @1:23:50 :; Christopher Nolan :: Episode 89: Season of the Witch @52:25 :; Gwen Stefani :: Episode 6: Perfect Stranger @29:10 :; Fisher Stevens :: Episode 12: Awake @15:50 :; Michelle Williams :: Episode 9: Next @05:15, Episode 48: The Chaos Experiment @44:35 :; Steve Zahn :: Episode 164: 300: Rise of an Empire @13:30 :; Dan's dad :: Episode 174: That Awkward Moment @1:05:30 :; Stuart's mom :: Episode 150: Grudge Match :; Elliott's brother Notable Non-Listeners :; Michael Eisner :: Episode 84: Sucker Punch @52:55 :; Paul Shaffer :: Episode 61: Surrogates @37:30 :; Andrew Lloyd Webber :; Elliott's mom :: Episode 74: Valentine's Day @08:55 :; Elliott's Wife :: Episode 221: Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice @02:25 Category:Tangents Category:Popular Topics